Alien's Angel
by SiriusRemus Chick
Summary: *Chapter 8 UP!* After the invasion, a new girl arrives and is in Morgan's class. However, she might have a connection with those aliens..
1. Chapter One

ALIEN'S ANGEL by Trisscar Swordmaid (aka A Vulcan called Ka'Lyn)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Signs" or the characters from the movie, like everyone else here.  
  
Author's Note: I uploaded this chapter again so the stupid html code would not distract the readers. Hint to all iMac users - don't upload stories using AppleWorks! Microsoft Office for Mac is worth the money! Dude, I love this thing!! ^_^  
  
R and R please!  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been five months since the alien's unsuccessful invasion but to Morgan Hess, it only seemed like a few days ago. The events showed in his head like a movie on continuous play. It was a hard thing to accept, that you were almost killed by an extraterrestrial, and a terrifying one, at that matter. It was like the end of the world in the stories and fairy tales.  
  
But he had to suck it up and push the very subject to the back of her brain so he could focus on the more normal things - sports, homework, friends, family, and, the most important of all, some more homework, although he wasn't necessarily thrilled at the idea.  
  
Today, however, seemed as normal as any other day, being Monday, which was always slow and annoying to kids who had to go to school, Morgan included. He was a 5th grader now, the students who were literally on top of the world at the campus, or so they were told. Still, like all the other Mondays that have passed and are yet to come, the day would go by endlessly.  
  
Morgan walked into a classroom, book and notebook wrapped in his arms. He was about twenty-five minutes early, although it was a habit now for him to arrive before many of the other students did. "Good morning," he said politely to the teacher as he took his seat at the other end of the room. The teacher, Mrs. Hartfeld, smiled momentarily at him then turned back around. That was when he first noticed that she was talking in a low voice to another student, although Morgan couldn't see him or her because Mrs. Hartfeld was blocking his view.  
  
With a silent sigh of frustration, he gave up on trying to figure out who else was in the room besides him and the teacher. He opened his book, the same one he had bought before about extraterrestrials at Nathan's Bookstore. He flipped through the pages, trying to find his place when the teacher finally turned to him.  
  
"Morgan? You're here early again." Mrs. Hartfeld paused to smile. Morgan looked up at her, his train of thought and concentration interrupted. She continued, "We have a new student, as you have probably already figured. Meet Rebecca Burke from Texas."  
  
She then stepped aside to reveal the one she had been talking to. Rebecca Burke turned out to be a skinny girl about his height, light-skinned, with short blonde hair, cut into a wedge style and startling blue eyes. Rebecca smiled slightly at him, although the only thing she offered him was that smile; she didn't say a word.  
  
Mrs. Hartfeld laid her thin hand on Rebecca's shoulder and said to her, "This is Morgan Hess. He's a nice kid, you two would make good friends." The girl nodded in mild belief, still not responding verbally. Morgan had a hard time believing they would be good friends as well. They obviously had nothing in common.  
  
It grew closer to the time the bell would ring, indicating that the kids should go to class to prepare for a day of hard work. Rebecca slipped to the back of the room just as the bell rang, taking the seat in the corner and setting her books and supplies on the desk. Students began to pour into the room, greeting each other with unnecessary loudness. Once Mrs. Hartfeld regained control over the class, she introduced Rebecca, who stood just for a moment so everyone could turn and acknowledge her presence.  
  
By lunchtime, Morgan had already been in three out of four classes with the silent blonde girl. She was obviously smart, but shy, because she got all the questions in Math solved correctly first, although she didn't share how she worked out the problems when the teacher asked for volunteers. Then in English, the teacher persuaded her to describe her home in Texas. Even the teacher was amazed with the vocabulary she used, which easily painted a picture in their minds what Texas was like. In History, however, she remained as quiet as a mouse, although she listened to the teacher speak with intent fascination while everyone else just tried to catch up on their sleep.  
  
Morgan went into the cafeteria with a sack lunch in his hands. He went to the assigned table for his class and sat next to one of his friends, a tall and tubby boy called Greg. They chattered away with a few other boys, not once noticing the new girl taking a seat at one end of the table, isolating herself. Lunch went by uneventfully, like it should, with everything calm and in order.  
  
The next class for Morgan was physical education (often called P.E. or Gym). It was for both girls and boys, since they weren't required to change clothes. Rebecca was in P.E. at that time, too.  
  
The coaches, a married couple with the last name Lalen, announced to them that they would be doing foot races, which was when one person from each team made a horizontal line and ran as fast as fast as they could to the wall, touch it and run back to the starting line. The person who was first back received two points, which went to his or her team, while the one in second place got one point. The team with the most points won.  
  
When the students realized what game they were playing, many girls groaned loudly as some boys cheered. Morgan didn't really enjoy running because his asthma always seemed to slow him down, but he didn't complain. Next, Mr. and Mrs. Lalen separated them into six large groups, three sitting at either side of the gym, each person on every team sitting one behind the other, starting a new column with a new team each time. The racers would run between them.  
  
Morgan watched patiently, observing how everyone ran, who came in first and last, as the time ticked by. But when Rebecca placed herself at the starting line with the other racers, he paid closer attention. She bent forward, one leg out and the other one back behind her, touching the line with her hands. She looked ready for anything.  
  
The whistle blew and the racers broke into a fast sprint. Morgan surveyed the way the girl dashed in front of everyone. She moved smoothly, her feet softly pacing on the floor with a cat's grace. Her movement was far too familiar to him. It seemed haunting.and like the way the aliens moved when they stole across the ground at night. The thought startled him and he closed his eyes after Rebecca crossed the starting line, winning first place.  
  
Was it just déjà vu?  
  
Author's Note: Please review kindly; I don't appreciate flames. Hopefully this won't be one of my infamous and forever-to-be-unfinished stories! Heh heh. 


	2. Chapter Two

**ALIEN'S ANGEL  
**by Trisscar Swordmaid  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Signs or the characters from the movie, like everyone else here.  
  
Author's Note: I'm aware that there are probably strange errors in punctuation and that stuff but that's most likely because I uploaded this story from a Mac, which doesn't work out very well, in my opinion. I hate it as much as you do. Sorry! But I believe you people aren't dumb, you can figure it out. Please R and R!  
  
Also, thanks to Alicia, Leah Phoenix, and earthworm for reviewing.  
  
Quick Overview: In chapter two, we learn about Rebecca's past (from a flashback) and the figure that constantly haunts her. (I apologize if it sounds really fishy...but it will lead into the plot.)  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Morgan slumped down on the couch, next to Bo, who was watching Dexter's Laboratory on Cartoon Network, his backpack laying at his feet. He glanced at his dad in the kitchen, then got up and sat at the table. Dad? You think you could help me with my homework?  
  
Graham Hess looked at his son and patted his shoulder gently. I can do that, if you don't mind your old man catching up with his school days first, he said with a smile.  
  
Morgan complained.  
  
I was kidding, Morgan. So, what subject? he asked, trying to act interested.  
  
  
Rebecca watched as the school bus drove around the corner and disappeared from sight. She walked away from the bus stop and across the street, stopping at a small two-story house, made of red brick. Ignoring the stone path completely, she trudged on the grass until she arrived at the door.  
  
She shook the door knob, finding it locked, and then reached into her pocket, pulling out a small key. She unlocked the door, slipping in, and placed the key on a drawer to the right of the door. Everything was quiet.  
  
Tip-toeing into the living room, she called out softly, Aunt Patricia? Are you home? There was no answer. Guess not, Rebecca muttered. Her aunt was still at a convention at church, probably. But she knew better than to believe that she was alone. She was never alone, never.  
  
Rebecca sat down on the couch beside her aunt's sleeping tabby, Tigerlily, placing her backpack at the other end. She leaned back, eyes closed. Just like always, the first day of school for her was tiring. She knew it would take awhile for her to get used to it.  
  
The girl could have actually fallen asleep, except for a sudden pain that shot through her arm. Her eyes jerked open, in anguish, and she sat up straight. Rebecca's face twisted into a grimace as she looked down at her arm, expecting to see blood, although there was none. The agony brought back too many unwanted memories..  
  
I hate them, she hissed between clenched teeth, putting her hand firmly on her arm, below the shoulder. She glared menacingly at the wall, then averting her gaze to the floor, noticing a distinct shadow. Looking back up at the wall, it appeared as if the wall itself was shifting and moving. Rebecca murmured, with a hint of disgust.  
  
The wall wasn't what was moving, it was the thing that stood back to back against the wall. A figure twitched slightly in its place, then finally stepped forward, revealing a tall creature, with some human features. Its skin, if that was even what it was called, altered colors, adjusting to the surroundings, but it finally abandoned its ability to blend in and turned to its natural hue, a light green-brown tint.  
  
It, indeed was tall, maybe seven feet, if not taller, and had long and slender arms and legs, with clawed fingers. It appeared to stand on its toes with cat-like feet. It had a muscular upper chest and a thin waist, comparing it to a human being.  
  
It wasn't the creature's body structure that bothered Rebecca, but the head and face was. Its head was like a human's, but was curved at the top and was, well, hairless (Rebecca was kind of hesitant to call it bald). Its eyes were large and almond-shape, black orbs with a long ridge at the top, like an eyebrow. It had a human-like mouth, which was a relief, considering all the other options writers and artists had described a monster's mouth as. The main thing, however, that disturbed her the most was that the creature's ears were simply holes at the sides of its head and its nose looked like two slits with a bundle of tissue twisted together in between.  
  
The creature relaxed slightly, standing still at the opposite end of the room, and she did, too. Rebecca had known this particular alien since the invasion (the aliens had invaded Texas, as well) and she had lightly cursed its birth from the time she returned home, although now she regretted doing so. In reality, Rebecca learned much from the aliens and reluctantly began to like them, not hate them, like many others did after the raid.  
  
But it wasn't like that at first.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Rebecca jumped awake at the sound of a scratching on the walls. She blinked sleep from her eyes, her brows knit together in annoyance. Squinting, she looked up at the digital clock, only to find it dead black. The girl shook her head, slightly alarmed, but then realized that the electricity must had gone off earlier in the night. She believed that it was close to midnight, at least.  
  
Crawling out of bed, she crept over to her door, pulling it open, and slid out, staying close to the wall. She walked briskly down the hallway, entering her parents' room. She heard the bushes outside brush against the large window and the wind chimes rattling. She flicked the light switch on but nothing happened and stood staring at the empty bed. Her parents weren't home yet.  
  
Rebecca turned on her heel and dashed out. As she ran down the hallway, she stopped at each room, closing the curtains hastily. When she ushered herself into the living room, she looked one at a time at the four windows, three of them drawn closed. The other window, the one in the middle, was boarded up with wood. It reminded her of what had happened earlier that day.  
  
After dinner, her brother, Daniel had been playing carelessly on the edge of the couch and tumbled into the window and outside onto the porch. It occurred so quickly that neither her or her parents could catch him. Both her mom and dad took him to the hospital, after they nailed boards across the window to keep bugs out. Rebecca had volunteered to stay home to make sure everything was okay. Normally, they wouldn't had agreed but Rebecca persuaded them sternly. They decided not to argue.  
  
However, even at this time, they hadn't come home yet.  
  
Rebecca moved into her room with a flashlight, tucking herself back into bed. Her eyelids were heavy. She was too tired to worry. Letting herself doze, she stayed still in her bed.  
  
But not for long.  
  
Another noise woke her up. Not just any noise, though. It was a window being smashed to pieces. Her eyes opened frantically and she rolled out of bed, clutching the flashlight in her hands. She rose unsteadily to her feet and went over to her opened door. She peered hard at the limited view of the living room and almost screamed in horror.   
  
Someone, or something, had gotten into the house.  
  
Rebecca could just only barely make out the outline of the intruder and she raised the flashlight over her head. There was enough space for her to throw the flashlight and hit the person in the living room. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. With an extra effort, she flung the flashlight quickly into the living room and slammed her door shut, locking it. She heard what seemed to be an angry purrs, mixed with clicks, which reminded her faintly of insects. Grabbing her desk chair, she jammed it up under the door knob. Maybe it would keep her safe.  
  
Returning to her bed, she laid down once more. She whispered a small prayer to God, then let the spell of sleep drift over her again. Once when she had fallen into a deep sleep, the chair gave way, and the door was forced open.  
  
(To Be Continued...)  
  
Author's Note: This part actually turned out much longer than I expected. I suppose I got so into writing Rebecca's past that I lost myself! Sorry! The next part will be uploaded soon.


	3. Chapter Two Point Five

ALIEN'S ANGEL by Trisscar Swordmaid  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Signs or the characters from the movie, like everyone else here.  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry this took a lot longer than it should have! On 2/21, I was typing up the chapter of 2.5 and my computer got hit by lightning!! We lost everything on it. Even my story. It sucks, I know, but I was able to retype it on my old-10-year Macintosh. We just got our new computer yesterday (3/1), an iMac OS X (10). It's wicked cool, considering that I can burn CDs and make my own DVDs. Sorry about my constant rambling. ^^  
  
Again, I'm pretty sure this chapter will have those strange grammar mistakes in them. But, we're getting Microsoft Office for Mac and it'll come with Word. Everything will be good then. Anyway, please R and R!  
  
Also, thanks to Leah Phoenix, DemiDevil, and earthworm for reviewing.  
  
Quick Overview: In chapter two point five, we finish Rebecca's flashback and find out the relationship between her and the alien.  
  
Chapter Two Point Five  
  
In Rebecca's dream, her ears could distinctly pick out noises that were unfamiliar and definitely inhuman - purrs, hisses, and clicks, which faintly reminded her of insects. However, as her stomach churned, she wondered in her dream if she could possibly be only half asleep, meaning the sounds could be real. Even as she slept, an uneasy instinct fell over her like a nightmare.  
  
Rebecca jumped awake, her eyes trying vainly to adjust to the dark. Just as she forced herself up, though, a sharp pain surged through her arm, as if a keen object had pierced the skin. Panic overpowered her as she lost all sense of balance and tumbled over to one side with a yelp, her head making hard contact with the cupboard beside her bed. All consciousness left her body immediately, her mind falling into a vast, black void while her thoughts swam in confusion.  
  
The intruders had gathered around her bed while she was asleep. but when her body told her to respond to her surroundings and to sit up, one alien no other choice but to stab her with its claws, bewildering her even more. Red blood now stained her clothes and formed a puddle at her side; she was losing a lot of blood. Her breathing was shallow and labored, although her heart was in no direct danger. She would live.  
  
In the silence that followed, the intruders conversed in their strange language, discussing what needed to be done next. Another alien, obviously the leader of the five, reached down and lifted the girl into its arms, holding her close, almost protectively. It nodded to the one beside it, laying the burden of cleaning up the mess they had made on its shoulders.  
  
Then, followed by one other, the alien left the room, carrying the girl, and climbed out of a window, walking steadily into the backyard, taking its place where no trees could block its view of the sky. The other alien stood next to the leader. Without any warning, a dull light, the same hue as their skin, washed over them, and they appeared to fade into the light, dematerializing in a way, disappearing completely from sight a moment later.  
  
Rebecca awoke to a tingling in her right arm. Her vision was foggy, preventing her from seeing exactly where she was. However, she could tell that she was on a soft bed, like one in a hospital. Her head lolled to one side, her eyes blinking repeatedly, trying to focus on her surroundings. Figures bustled busily around in the room she was in.  
  
Looking down at her numb arm, her heart skipped a beat and she became nauseated. A blurry, small tube was inserted into a vein in her arm and a dark liquid was being injected into her blood stream. She managed a small groan and peered upward, even though sight wasn't one of her stronger points at that time. A large container was hanging above her head, a thin tube connecting it to the needle-like object in her arm. Her mind cried silently as she realized what was clearly happening. She, Rebecca Lyn Burke, was the recipient of a blood transfusion. But to make matters worse, she had no idea who's blood she was receiving or if it was human blood.  
  
At first, Rebecca was convinced she would die, since the blood was probably not compatible with her own. However, she became aware that her breathing, heart beat, and everything else was functioning properly, including her bladder because she really needed to pee. Since vision wasn't much of an option, though, she relaxed and listened to the activity around her.  
  
Hours had passed and, finally, she heard soft footsteps approaching. Eyes closed, she concentrated on the sound until she noticed that someone was leaning over above her, whispering something to her in a kind tone. She didn't recognize the language but she felt calm inside and at ease immediately. It was as if the person had said, "Everything's alright now, you're going home. You'll be safe," and her brain seemed to interpret it that way, too. A faint smile carried on her lips as she felt a sudden urge to sleep, and she did. The last thing she remembered was two arms lifting her up.  
  
Rebecca woke up to the sound of bird's chirping and the sun shining on her face. She looked around suspiciously, seeing only her room and everything that was supposed to be there. She was later happy to find her parents and brother safe in bed, asleep. But had the events in the night been real or was it just a dream?  
  
She discovered the answer sooner than she anticipated. Within days of her "abduction", she noticed that she was hardly short of energy and that she had become more swift, agile, and fleetly. She surprised herself as well as her family by running long distances in the morning, and after an hour or so, never breaking a heavy sweat. She could outrun everyone she knew - her Gym couch, classmates, and adults, without much difficulty. But she had always disliked running before.  
  
Then, as a week went by, Rebecca was more quiet. She didn't talk much because it hurt her throat. She assumed the the blood had altered her vocal cords in some way and that made it hard for her to talk in her native language, English. Instead, she began to whisper to herself in clicks and purrs, understanding every word she said while the ones around her were baffled. It seemed like she had learned a new tongue overnight!  
  
The thing that was the most disturbing, however, was that her skin developed a sensitivity to water. Her flesh would tingle and burn, although it didn't do any real harm to her body. She wept when she bathed in water - hot or cold, it didn't matter. It was painful and sometimes a rash would appear, although it would always be a small one, unnoticeable. To her, it left a scar. Either she could refuse to have any with water and surely die, because she had to drink water in order to live, or she could accept the liquid and be in agony. It was a lose/lose scenario. So, she learned to endure the pain in silence.  
  
After a month, nevertheless, Rebecca and her mom went to the mall, shopping for clothes. Everything went by peacefully until they stopped for lunch, when Rebecca tossed her food into empty space and began to shout in the foreign language of hissed, clicks, and purrs, angered and distressed by something or someone no one else could see. She acted hysterical, crying and screaming at the same time. Her mother rushed her to the car and they left immediately.  
  
However, she had many other episodes like the first one and each time, it was even more harder to pacify her. Once when her parents decided she was emotionally distraught enough, they finally took her to a behavior mental health center, where a psychiatrist and therapist diagnosed her with psychosis. She was prescribed to take Seroquel, an antipsychotic. Another month went by of taking medication and she made no improvement. Her psychiatrist then concluded that she should spend some time away from home, far way, to shelter her from any images or surroundings that might have been disturbing her. She was sent out of Tyler to stay with her grandparents in the small city of Van.  
  
She was welcomed by her grandparents and was invited to make herself at home. But the problem didn't only continue, but increase as well. Rebecca would disappear for long periods of time, day or night, and no one would be able to find her until she came back on her own. Her grandmother once gathered enough courage to search for her in the surrounding belt of trees and found what she was looking for, although it wasn't something she'd expect. She saw her granddaughter talking with a tall stranger, vanishing from sight one minute and reappearing in another place the next. Their plan obviously wasn't working.  
  
In reality, Rebecca alone knew the reason why she left at peculiar times. It was true that she had been seeing things, although it wasn't really more the one thing, nor was it a thing in the first place. The same alien that had taken her away and returned her was following her since the moment she had arrived home and was monitoring her actions, how she managed with the new blood, and especially how inhuman she was becoming. She and the alien were on talking terms and Rebecca allowed the alien to help her learn more about what she was becoming and what all she could do with the new blood. This alien taught her how to move in the shadows, leap onto a roof top with one bound, run like the wind, and even read minds. She had to admit that she owed the alien a lot, considering how much she improved since her lessons began.  
  
But, the alien wasn't just "the alien" anymore, at least to Rebecca. She learned the alien's name in its own language and she translated it accurately to English, the results adding up to the name Aasim, which meant guardian and protector, to Rebecca's mild surprise.  
  
So, Aasim was now a teacher to the girl, as well as friend.  
  
However, Rebecca's curiosity reached its limits one time as it took a sharp turn and she had asked Aasim if the alien species had any specific gender. The answer was sincere. Aasim's kind were like humans - some were male, some were female, although there were no significant physical evidence or differences, since the males and females were so alike. Aasim was male. Rebecca was indeed embarrassed at her foolish question and apologized, not bringing up the topic again. Still, Aasim was sympathetic to her and simply took her question as pure curiosity, as it really was.  
  
As time passed, her disappearances did reduce in number, but she would stay hidden for even longer amounts of time. Her grandparents felt that she wasn't safe with them so, after some discussion with her parents, they concluded to send her to stay with her aunt Patricia, her dad's sister, in Pennsylvania. Rebecca knew better this time, remaining silent, her disappearances coming to a sudden halt, hiding the fact that her friend was like a shadow, always with her. All the adults knew was that the young girl was now safe for good.  
  
Rebecca had several months to get used to Pennsylvania and her elegant aunt before school would start. She remained patient, waiting for the day that she would be able to return home, to where she really belonged. She knew she would have to wait a long time until then, however.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
She stood, waiting, her eyes fixed on Aasim, watching his every move. He stared back at her with his large, black distant eyes. Time seemed frozen, but Rebecca knew better than to believe that. The pain in her arm finally subsided, leaving her content. Then, tearing her gaze away, she headed towards the kitchen, mumbling to herself, "Aunt Patricia should be home soon. I better get something ready to eat."  
  
Rebecca went to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly, even though the water burned her skin, then grabbed two sets of silverware from a drawer and placed them neatly on the kitchen table, one at either end. She carefully lit the two candles that sat in the middle, the sudden aroma of vanilla floating through the air.  
  
Then, she went to the refrigerator, removing a to-go box from their recent visit to T.G.I. Friday's. Taking a plate from the dishwasher, she used a fork to lift two salmon halves and some rice onto the plate. She covered the plate with plastic wrap and slid it into the microwave, setting the timer and pressing "start". The hum from the microwave told her that it was warming the food. She then sat down at the table, clutching her arms gently, her cheek resting against the cook surface of wood, her face wearing a simple but wistful expression.  
  
A few minutes went by and Rebecca was brought out of her thoughts by the single beep from the microwave. The food was done. Pushing herself away from the table, she forced herself onto her feet, then to the microwave. She took out the food, ignoring how hot the plate was, then removed the plastic wrap. Taking another plate, she dished out one salmon half and some rice, and placed both plates on the table.  
  
Going back to the refrigerator, she took out a pitcher of iced tea, pouring out two cup fulls. Her hands jerked away from the glasses, however, when some rustling in the living room caught her attention. Raising her voice, she shot a stern statement at Aasim, who only made a witty reply, the noise persisting. She had said, " You better not make a mess in there or bother Tigerlily." Rebecca shook her head, rolling her eyes.  
  
Another infuriated hiss confirmed her beliefs. She turned to see the alien standing in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes blazing. "I told you," she accused, noticing a large scratch on his leg. "That cat doesn't like to be pestered, especially by others that don't look or smell familiar to her." She didn't even bother to lash at him in his own language, knowing that he could understand English well enough. She quickly finished her job by setting the glasses on the table, then sat down in her seat.  
  
The door knob rattled a minute later, indicating that someone was at the door. Rebecca looked up, seeing Aasim disappear from sight, his skin shifting colors again to blend in with the wall. The door opened slowly afterward, revealing a portly lady in her mid fifties, dressed in church clothes. Rebecca's aunt sniffed the air appreciatively, then said, "Well, it smells like you decided to prepare dinner, hmm Rebecca?"  
  
She only nodded, watching as her aunt entered the kitchen, setting down her Bible and a small bag in a corner. "Let me wash my hands, then we can say a prayer and eat," Patricia said. Rebecca lowered her head as her aunt sat in front of her. After Patricia's painfully long prayer, they began to eat. However, Rebecca just picked at her food. She felt like she would throw up instead. 


	4. Chapter Three

ALIEN'S ANGEL by A Vulcan called Ka'Lyn (aka Trisscar Swordmaid)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Signs" or the characters from it, if you don't already know.  
  
Author's Note: This is my third time to type something on Word (for Mac) and I'm getting the hang of it. Yea for me! ^^ Okay, I'm calm.  
  
Big thanks to Leah Phoenix and sqky0o7 for reviewing. You rule!  
  
Quick Overview: Rebecca is hit by a stomach virus and experiences the worst, as well as some disturbing changes. But to add on to that, Morgan is suspicious of her and passes the feeling to his family.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rebecca had spent the last two hours huddled over the toilet, vomiting up her dinner, including the other two meals she ate during the day. Her tears mingled with beads of sweat that dripped down her face, which was now extremely pale and sickly. Her body shook without control, sudden shudders causing her to jump sharply. Her blue eyes now were dull and fatigued, as if all like were drained from them. She groaned as she leaned over the toilet seat, throwing up again. And unpleasant stench stained the air, even stronger than before, and she grimaced in disgust, swallowing hard.  
  
Aasim stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder; it pained him to see her so distressed. People might have thought that these creatures had no emotions, although that was definitely not true. He knew that it must be unsettling for a girl like her to be going through so much and getting sick right in the middle of things.  
  
With a great effort, Rebecca managed to like herself slowly onto her feet and stumble into the shower, shedding her clothes after and throwing them over the glass door. Her trembling hands gripped the faucet knobs and she turned the cold water on, then the hot. A sudden burst of icy water splashed on her face and body, making her jerk away and then shiver. The stinging sensation was hardly noticeable to her anymore.  
  
As the water adjusted from cold to warm, Rebecca rinsed her face and hair, cleansing herself of all traces of vomit. After, she slumped against the tile wall and let herself slide down to the floor, as the water beat painfully against her weary body; only now did she become aware of the burning on her skin. She curled up in a corner, covering her face with her arms from the water. Rebecca shivered again and began to cry softly, the pain in her heart and the aching in her stomach overwhelming her at last.  
  
The Hess family was gathered in the living room, each attending to their own things. Bo removed her eyes from the television screen and looked up at her father and then at Merrill. "I had a dream," she whispered, catching everyone's awareness all of a sudden.  
  
Morgan sat down next to her, giving her his full and undivided attention. "What was it about, Bo? What happened?" he asked, although he wasn't completely sure he wanted to know everything about her dream, which normally turned out bad. Merrill crouched down in front of her as she began to talk.  
  
"The aliens, Morgan," she said softly.  
  
Merrill shot Graham an uneasy glance and Morgan nodded for her to continue.  
  
"They didn't come to kill all of us. It was a distraction," she said with worried innocence, still searching for the right words to describe her dream. "They took someone and changed her. It was a part of their plan." She stared seriously at them, her expression proving that she was telling the truth.  
  
"What was the plan?" Merrill questioned. Bo just shook her head, looking back down. "She doesn't know," he mumbled to himself in mild agitation. "Any idea what this could mean?"  
  
As Graham shook his head slowly, Morgan rose to his feet. "Dad," he said hesitantly. "There's this new kid at school. She acts like the aliens. I think she's one of them." Graham looked up at Morgan, who stared back, eyes wide, nodding. Nothing else was said.  
  
Rebecca curled up in her bed, two quilts and a blanket wrapped tightly around her. She had easily been able to sneak upstairs and into her room without her aunt noticing. Now, she was feeling worse than before - feverish, cold, and nauseated. Her head rolled lazily to one side and she peered out between half-closed eyelids. Her eyes landed on a small radio and CD player. Reaching up, her fingers wandered until she found the play button and the CD player began to play. Rebecca recognized the CD - a Solitudes soundtrack that played sounds from nature. This particular one was a recording of a thunderstorm on an ocean or beach. Sort of relaxing, in a way. She twiddled with the volume until she was satisfied.  
  
Withdrawing her arm back under the quilts, she closed her eyes and sighed. But before her arm was fully under the quilts again, she pushed herself up and stared horrified at her skin. Rebecca had to clench her teeth together to keep herself from screaming. She tumbled out of the bed and moved herself in front of a mirror. With another gasp, she fell to the carpet, looking back down at her arms.  
  
She could see through her arms!  
  
Well, they weren't really translucent, just.almost invisible. She moved her hand and set it on the end of the bed. Her hand seemed to alter from one color to another to match the sheets on the bed. She raised her hand in front of her face and as she stared hard, she could see the outline of her hand. But to the average eye, she was a walking pair of clothes.  
  
Slowly, she put her hand to her cheek. She could thankfully still feel her skin. It was just strange. It was like being a color-changing lizard, or whatever they were called. Rebecca heaved herself onto the bed again and returned to her spot under the covers. She'd talk to Aasim about it whenever she felt good enough. Now was the time to sleep and catch up with her health.  
  
The distant sounds of thunder and waves lashing against the sand finally lured her into a state of deep sleep. She rolled, however, and tossed and turned as if she was being haunted by a nightmare. But she stayed asleep.  
  
Outside, a brief lifeless light came from the sky and then vanished, replaced by a mob of tall human-like figures, although they certainly weren't humans. Aasim was among them as they crept from the yard and across the street, their skin tone blending with the surrounding darkness. After a moment, they were out of sight.  
  
Sleep didn't stay with Rebecca for long. Her stomach lurched as she awoke; her breath caught in her throat so that she felt like she was drowning. Hacking and sputtering, she rushed to the bathroom, but she couldn't throw up. Her face paled and she struggled to breathe, although the air didn't come. A burning fire was in her chest and lungs. Her whole body trembled as she finally vomited in the toilet.  
  
A disgusting thick liquid gushed from her mouth, splattering in the bowl. Whatever it was, it appeared to be mucus of some sort. She spat continuously and washed her mouth with a cup of water, swishing away the nasty taste. She flushed the toilet and cleaned her hands twice before leaving the bathroom. The girl was shaken from the sudden experience.  
  
Without a second thought, Rebecca tiptoed down the stairs, slipped her feet into her shoes, and escaped through the front door. It was dark, of course, but her eyes adjusted almost immediately. Her bike was sitting on the porch and she remembered that she had left it outside instead of moving it into the garage. Shrugging, she walking across the lawn with the bike in tow, mounting it when she reached the street.  
  
As she pushed off with her feet and began peddling, Rebecca followed the gut instinct she had, turning corners randomly and choosing strange streets. Something in the air was amiss and she couldn't just ignore it. Besides, she had these feelings when Aasim suddenly disappeared and she always knew exactly where to find him and what was going on. 'Some kind of alien meeting,' she thought dryly.  
  
She passed many houses and buildings, several belts of trees, and the few parks within a few minutes of riding. It didn't take long for her to skid to a stop in front of a fence. Jumping off the bike, she hid it in some bushes, making a mental note of where it was. Beyond the fence was row after row of corn.  
  
"Oh, a corn crop. How original," she whispered to herself. "Can't they think of any other place that's more," she paused as she hoisted herself over the fence with a small grunt, and finished once she was on the other side, "more exciting?" Although wary of all that was hidden in the dark, Rebecca ambled into the ocean of corn. She shook her head as she brushed aside a stalk of corn from her face.  
  
Stopping a moment, she held out her bare arm. She was pleased to see the fair hue of her skin against the corn, although she could still faintly see the stalks through her arm. At least she could tell the difference between her arm and the corn stalks.  
  
The crop seemed to extend quite a distance as Rebecca wandered aimlessly around, still guided by the feeling inside her. Without a warning, however, a long hand rushed out from the cloud of corn and grabbed her firmly on the arm. She was forced down to her knees but quickly recognized the clicks and purrs that were whispered to her.  
  
She raised her eyes and saw the familiar features of an alien kneeling in front of her. It was obvious that this alien was not Aasim. She hissed in return and the other was taken aback by her tone. Twisting her arm from its grip, she rose to her feet, listening carefully to the rattle of clicks around her. The alien also rose up, but to its complete height, glaring down at her. She ignored the venomous look altogether. As she gazed more carefully, she began to make out the images of the other aliens hiding in the crops. But where was Aasim?  
  
As Rebecca started to turn away, the corn stalks stirred and the alien beside her grabbed her shoulder. Angry hisses made her change her mind about leaving. With a small sigh, she clicked a short reply, surrendering to the forces around her. Anyway, she wanted to find out what was going on.  
  
She was herded from the crops and led into a clearing, where there were even more aliens. She stood on her tiptoes to see through the crowd, trying to find Aasim. However, she was pushed forward and into the rabble of aliens. She didn't necessarily fit in with the crowd, being human of course, but the aliens took no heed of that fact. Rebecca was just another face that somehow belonged.  
  
A sudden light erupted in the small clearing, although it wasn't bright enough to be noticed by onlookers. Rebecca felt her body go numb and saw the figures around her flicker and fade. She looked down at herself and realized that she was also disappearing. But she wasn't given any time to yelp. Everything around her had just turned black.  
  
The blackness faded as well, and the next thing Rebecca knew, she was in a large white room, bright with a blinding light. The walls were tall and appeared to be made of air pockets, although the air was a tainted gray color. Her feet were now on a solid floor. The aliens she had seen before were there, too. A rush pulsed through her veins. 'Where am I?' she thought.  
  
Bo blinked, confused, as she gazed out the window in her room. She tapped Morgan on the side then tugged at his shirttail. He yawned sleepily as she beckoned for him to get up. "Morgan?" she whispered. "I saw a light outside in the corn."  
  
Morgan wiped his eyes before coming up to the window. "Where? I don't see a light now." He stared long, still seeing nothing. However, his sister's urgency held his attention.  
  
But Bo was set firm. "It was there, I saw it. Keep watching, Morgan, it might come back."  
  
After a few minutes of watching and waiting, Morgan groaned and crawled back in bed. "Bo, this can wait until morning, okay? Wake me up only if you see something that you know is bad."  
  
Bo still watched from the window. "I saw them again," she said, barely audible. By now, Morgan had fallen asleep and Bo was left to wonder what was out in the cornfields, even though she had a good idea what it was. Slowly, she climbed in bed, too, and whispered in her soft childish voice, "Be careful Rebecca, whoever you are." 


	5. Chapter Four

ALIEN'S ANGEL by A Vulcan called Ka'Lyn  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Signs" or the characters from it, if you don't already know.  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Four!! Yea! Here's the good stuff, ya'll. We're getting into the plot now. Cheers, everyone! Ha ha ha.  
  
Also, big thanks to Hobbit Eyes for reviewing.  
  
Quick Overview: Aboard the alien spaceship, Rebecca learns some of her destiny, although she isn't particularly sure she likes what she must do. But can she intervene with destiny's ways?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Rebecca sat on her knees in front of a small window, which seemed to be only a rubbery energy field that kept everything in. Her eyes were fixed on the distant planet Earth, surrounded by an enormous mass of black space. She knew well where she was; there was no mystery to it. She placed her hand against the field, the texture being solid but almost watery; from her hand and on the energy field, ripples wrinkled her view of what was outside the alien spacecraft.  
  
Aasim sat down besides her, watching her reaction to the new environment. He clicked at her but she remained immoveable. A space of silence passed between them and finally Rebecca asked, in the alien language, "How did all of these aliens end up on Earth?"  
  
Aasim stood back up, rocking back and forth gently and then answered, "The ones on your planet that we met in the corn field were left from the invasion, as you call it. I was accompanied by the others to meet them. This is the first time we have been able to come to our vessel to discuss our recent situation."  
  
Eyebrows knit together, Rebecca questioned further. "But how come I'm here, too?" She knew the answer or, at least, she had a good hint to what it was.  
  
"You're part of this situation."  
  
She shut her mouth immediately then turned her attention back to Earth. Aasim left her to ponder what he had told her and joined a group of aliens in a far corner.  
  
With Aasim, there were three other aliens that held a strong rank. The obvious leader, who was called Këíhs, was taller than the rest and strongly built. He glanced at the solitary girl and said to Aasim, "Will she cooperate?"  
  
"Most likely," Aasim replied, confidently. "She less human now, she should begin to feel the hate we have towards her planet soon enough." His tone was almost cocky, although Këíhs ignored that.  
  
"The recruits will arrive soon. The attack will be fully planned and ready in three Earth days," said a smaller alien.  
  
"Were the military bases destroyed completely?" Aasim asked.  
  
"The humans are crippled. They won't be able to rebuild what they have lost overnight, let alone, three days. They will be defenseless and won't know what hit them."  
  
"Perfect. We'll meet to discuss this further in one Earth day, agreed?"  
  
Këíhs nodded, contented with the plan so far. "Yes and bring the girl, Aasim. Inform her on her job before then, though."  
  
'The destruction of Earth. How exhilarating!' Aasim thought wickedly to himself. 'Then we can leave for good.'  
  
With a small sigh, Rebecca stood up, moving towards Aasim. She only wanted to be in his presence because she was familiar with him. She partially ignored the other aliens that were talking in clicks and hisses with him and went to his side. "I'd like to go home," she said sternly in English, which confused Këíhs. Her request was far from being childish, however.  
  
Aasim shook his head, apologetically. But his eyes gleamed with something other than regret. And Rebecca saw it clearly and she hated him for it.  
  
Anger flooded over her and Rebecca felt like screaming. What was going on? Why did she have to be there? She took a few steps back, eyes narrowed and glaring at her alien friend. A wave of energy came to her body but it almost vanished immediately.  
  
Aasim jerked his arm to one side, hissing and spitting in rage. Running down his arm was a rather long deep scrape and it was bleeding. He hissed at her, snatching her arm and twisting it against her back. Rebecca screeched in pain until clawed hands gripped her neck. She fought and cursed as Aasim pushed her out of the enormous room and into a long corridor. Many blacks eyes followed them but were cut off by the door moving back into place.  
  
In the hallway, Aasim shoved Rebecca into a smaller room to the left. He closed the door and glared hard at her, even though she glared right back. He shook her roughly, demanding in clicks and hisses, "How-why did you?!" He showed her his arm, revealing the wound.  
  
She avoided eye contact and fidgeted in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to!" she protested. "I just don't get why I have to be here," she whispered, choking back tears. She gazed down at the gash, biting her bottom lip hard until she drew blood. "Honestly, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." She reached out to touch his arm, deeply regretting what she had done. But before her fingers could touch the scrape, a small light emitted from the tips, disappearing a second later.  
  
Rebecca blinked in amazement and Aasim muttered something. The wound was now completely closed and healed, as if nothing had ever happened. "Aasim..what was that?" The alien didn't answer, just rushed out of the room, sealing the door before she could follow.  
  
Sobbing quietly, Rebecca placed herself by the door, her mind jumbled in confusion. She clenched her teeth as she turned and pounded mindlessly on the platinum door, but to no avail. She was locked in. With a gruff sigh, she slumped against the wall and frowned. It didn't take long for her to realize that she would probably be there for a long time, no doubt about it.  
  
The young girl found herself humming, trying to comfort herself as she rocked back and forth in dismay, almost crying now. She wiped away a fresh trickle of blood that ran from her lip. The blood started to mix with her bitter tears. "It's no fair." she muttered between clenched teeth. With another scream of uncontrollable anger, she elbowed the door, wishing that she could simply get out of the room.  
  
A flash of light illuminated the room she was in and it seemed to flow from her body. A moment later the familiar light was gone but she was in another room. 'I've got to figure out how I do that,' she thought. She recognized the room as the big area where all the aliens met when they were moved from the ground to there. But now it was empty. She smiled and squatted down by the same window she had sat by earlier. However, the only thing she could do was see a dark void and small balls of light. To the left was a ringed planet that she assumed was Saturn. Her lips pursed in frustration and confusion. All she knew was that she was far from home.  
  
With eyes closed tight, Rebecca focused her mind absentmindedly. It almost came automatically. She saw her small room with the large window to one side and could almost smell her aunt making breakfast downstairs. "Home." she whispered. "All I want is to go home." Her eyes snapped open and she darted to her feet.  
  
She was in her room, the distant smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm home," she said, astonished. She clasped a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming and pinched her cheek with the other. And it hurt. So it wasn't a dream at all. Rebecca poked her head out the window and took a breath. Even the air smelt real, which was a really good thing to know.  
  
"So," she said to herself, "If I focus hard enough and think about what I want, it'll come true.just like in fairy tales!" She moved away from the window, looking down at her hands. Her skin was normal. She sighed and crawled into bed after closing the window. "Aasim?" she asked into thin air. There was no answer. She shrugged. "I guess he's still up in space with his friends," she muttered.  
  
Aasim took a blow to his face and staggered backwards. Këíhs spat at him with anger and fury. "What do you mean she just vanished? She wasn't in the room?!" Aasim just shook his head, which sent the alien leader into another heated rampage. "So, the girl's gone. And she has her powers back. I thought you were able to slow that growth down until we needed her powers, Aasim."  
  
"Rebecca has many surprises, I suppose," Aasim hissed back. "She's only back on Earth, we can retrieve her in time," he reassured Këíhs. "I'll retrieve her, I swear."  
  
Këíhs nodded in agreement, although he was still mad. "That you will do. And you better have her back in twenty-four Earth hours or," he paused, glaring ruthlessly at him, "You know what'll happen." Aasim bowed slowly and turned, quickly exiting the room, snarling. Rebecca would have to explain herself and her powers if she expected to live the rest of her life.  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Oh no! Rebecca's in deep doo-doo! Please R&R! 


	6. Chapter Five

ALIEN'S ANGEL by A Vulcan called Ka'Lyn  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Signs" or the characters from it, if you don't already know.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter contains a song called "Nine Hundred Miles" and it is an American Folk Song arranged by Cristi Cary Miller. Otherwise, that's it.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
  
Quick Overview: Now learning about her new powers, Rebecca finds out some serious family issue and runs away, trying to find her way home by a train. But will Aasim catch her and force her back to the aliens' side?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rebecca's aunt handed her an envelope, saying, "Here, this came in the mail yesterday. You konked out pretty early last night so I didn't have the chance to give it to you." Rebecca nodded her thanks to Patricia before accepting the envelope and taking it up to her room.  
  
She shut the door softly behind her, throwing herself onto her bed. She turned over on her back, holding the letter up after she opened it. Rebecca read it carefully, eyes going wide, brimmed by a sudden wave of tears. Crumbling up the letter, she tossed it forcefully at the wall, pushing herself up and running downstairs, wiping tears from her face.  
  
Rebecca ate breakfast quickly, trying to not appear suspicious. She grabbed her book bag, stuffing her notebook and several books in it at one time. Then, when her aunt wasn't looking, she dashed to her room, rummaging around through drawers and baskets until she was rewarded with two twenty dollar bills, a ten, and some change - her allowance for that month. She crammed it into her pocket and stole back downstairs, already ready for school.  
  
She kissed her aunt goodbye and grabbed her backpack, walking out the door a moment later. She walked down the street once, then headed back to the house, throwing her backpack into a bush, where it wouldn't be found till later the day when her uncle returned home to do some yard work. She then ran to the bus stop, waiting for a local transportation bus to stop.  
  
After fifteen minutes of leaning against the pole and reciting her math tables, the bus finally came. She walked on as the door opened, putting money in the small tube at the front before finding a seat at the back. Sitting by a window, she looked out at the houses and cried silently, which was one of her favorite things to do when something tragic happened to her or her family.  
  
Ten minutes went by.then thirty.She even counted the minutes. An hour flew by quickly and she soon arrived at her destination. Rebecca exited the bus promptly, thanking the driver. To her left were rows of shopping malls and to her right was the train station, her goal.  
  
"Well, I'm walkin' down this track, I've got tears in my eyes, Tryin' to read a letter from my home."  
  
She stopped to get the next train to Texas, paying quickly for the ticket. She sat down in the lobby, knowing that she had two hours to wait for the train she wanted to arrive. Her stomach churned, telling her that she was doing something wrong, although she didn't listen to the feeling. What she was doing was too important.  
  
Rebecca had stopped crying now, since there were no more tears to cry. She looked around carefully, watching the random trains stop and go by from a far window. From an overhead speaker, music played, although the song that she heard was less than desirable. She blocked the tune out immediately, ignoring the constant language that occurred.  
  
"And if this train runs me right, I'll be home tomorrow night, 'Cause I'm nine hundred miles from my home."  
  
Time ticked by slowly, the two hours seemed to last forever. But finally, the right train pulled to a halt outside the lobby, a loud whistle echoing through the building. Rebecca pushed herself up and boarded the train promptly, handing her ticket to the coach attendant at the door. She sat down by a window, and after a few minutes had rolled by, a second whistle sounded, which was followed by one more. The train's engine huffed and then started to inch forward, gaining speed quickly.  
  
Rebecca watched as trees and buildings flew by. But she had a distinct feeling of being watched, which she didn't deny. Her blue eyes wandered and she noticed a familiar shadow that didn't fit in with the background. She frowned but decided not to heed the shadow, having a good sense of what it could be.  
  
"Well, this train that I rode on, It's one hundred coaches long. You can hear the whistle sound for miles."  
  
Somewhere between ten and eleven o'clock, she managed to fall asleep. She didn't dream so her nap was undisturbed. But in her sleep, she mind felt a clawed hand touch her shoulder gently. The girl didn't wake up, however. She remained still, her breathing slow and peaceful for the meantime.  
  
"And if this train runs me right, I'll be home tomorrow night,  
  
'Cause I'm nine hundred miles from my home"  
  
"If my love bids me stay; I will never go away. Nearby I will always want to be, want to be."  
  
"And if this train runs me right, I'll be home tomorrow night, 'Cause I'm nine hundred miles from my home."  
  
"Nine hundred miles. Nine hundred miles."  
  
Rebecca didn't realize that she'd sleep so long. It was now about nine o'clock that night and she had slept all through the morning and afternoon. She blinked sleep from her eyes slowly, looking about as if she didn't remember where she was. But after a minute or two, her mind began to recollect the events that had happened before. Then she thought, Only twenty-four more hours and I'll be home.  
  
She thought about the letter her dad had sent her and fished it out of her pocket, another place where she kept "valuable" items. She read over it several times, rekindling the pain and sorrow. She sighed and thought to herself, I can't believe this could happen to me. Why me? The girl sighed again, rubbing at her eyes to keep from crying.  
  
The blonde child jerked from her seat as a sudden shake rocked the coach she was in, along with all the other train coaches. She let out a huff as her chest made contact with the chair in front of her. Slightly dizzy, she realized that the train had come to an abrupt halt. The intercom above the people's head clicked on and a voice with static explained, "We are sorry for this interruption but we are having some brief difficulties. We will be towed to the closest station for repairs.  
  
Several people gasped while some groaned, including Rebecca. She sat back and stared out the window, her eyes widening. I should have known, she thought to herself. She was almost positive she saw the faint figure of a tall humanoid dash through the trees, hidden with a brown and green hue. Rebecca rolled her eyes and stood up, pushing her window out and wiggling through the opening; she was skinny enough to get through. Before anyone could notice or make any word of it, Rebecca hopped down to the ground and brushed past the trees.  
  
She ignored the low, small branches that snapped in her face as she ran through the trees. She managed to only get minor scratches, although a few began to bleed onto her skin. She ignored those scratches, only until one scrape on her brow bled into her right eye. She slowed and stopped amid the green foliage and shrubbery. Tears welled in her eyes and she wiped at them, her hands wet with tears and traces of blood. Her vision was blurry so all she could do was stumbled through the undergrowth, tripping here and there until she came to a stop.  
  
"Who's there?" she called, her ears picking out movement around her. A dry chuckle was her only answer and she growled in anger. She had a good hint to who was there. "Aasim, why did you stop the train?" she asked lowly, awaiting a reply, although she faced only silence. She growled again, which was unnatural for her, but this time louder. "I know your game, Aasim, and I know your handiwork," Rebecca called out again. She rubbed her eyes, squinting uselessly, trying to see better; the blood with interfering with her vision and just couldn't be scrubbed away.  
  
Rebecca sighed and turned on her heel, only to be surprised by a firm hand grapping her arm tightly from behind her. She twisted around, wrenching her arm out of the grasp of the hand, and made out the familiar figure that was in front of her now, although her vision was still limited. "What do you want?" she hissed at Aasim in the alien language.  
  
Aasim chuckled once again, giving her a faint chill because of the hint of evil in it. "You left too soon, girl. We still have a job for you to do," he hissed back, a little too calmly. He reached out to her and wiped a trickle of blood from her eye. She shivered and took a step back, pushing away the clawed hand. "You're afraid of me now?" he asked slyly, with a surplus of sureness.  
  
The shrill blast of the train whistled echoed through the air at that time and Rebecca cursed under her breath, realizing that the train would soon leave, and without her, too. She wanted to turn but Aasim's dark eyes beckoned her to stay, and she was partially hypnotized, frozen in place. Another whistle sounded and she heard the train start to move, the sound snapping her out of the frozen state. She cursed again and turned quickly, dashing off through the trees again, but with Aasim close behind.  
  
As she rounded the final corner, she skidded to a stop, tripping over as her foot got caught on the railed track. She stood, dazed, watching the train run away in the distance. There goes my ride, she thought. With a sigh of frustration, she turned as Aasim walked up next to her. "There went your ride," he said coyly, pointing in the direction of the train. She glared at him, realizing that he had read her mind.  
  
"I swear, I'll kill you one day," she hissed venomously to him. "I swear I will," she spat. Rebecca blinked several times now that her vision was becoming clearer. She sniffed slightly and walked sluggishly into the belt of trees, not paying any attention to where she was going. Aasim followed behind her, watching as she stumbled hopelessly through the foliage as she did before.  
  
She entered a small clearing, like the one in the crops in Pennsylvania. She wondered silently where she was at that time, since she had no clue whatsoever. The girl looked up into the black sky, finding it cloudy, with no stars at all. She sighed and slumped down on the ground. "So," she started dryly, "where do I go now, oh brilliant one?" she asked Aasim sarcastically, rolling her eyes dramatically at him.  
  
His answer was simple. "You come with me and complete your job."  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
"Because I said so," he said with a smile. Rebecca broke out laughing, something she felt like she would never do again. She laughed so hard that tears flowed steadily from her eyes and she cackled with delight at her display, only causing herself to laugh even more. It took her minute or two to gather control over her self again, and she took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Aasim chuckled with her, his genuine smile widening. "It's good to hear you laugh again, Rebecca," he said gently. She smiled at him and wiped her tears away, although she wasn't even slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered. "It helps when you have a friend that'll make you smile. Friends like that are hard to find."  
  
"I thought I wasn't one of your friends," Aasim commented.  
  
"Your on my 'alien friend' list." 


	7. Chapter Six

ALIEN'S ANGEL by A Vulcan called Ka'Lyn  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "Signs" or the characters from it, if you don't already know.  
  
Author's Note: R&R people! Just nothing mean!  
  
Quick Overview: Rebecca is taken back to the aliens' ship for further tests and she learns a bit about what her "destiny" is, in the aliens perspective, at least. Will she go along with it or not?  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Rebecca awoke from an unsettling sleep hesitantly, only to find herself in a brightly lit room, with white walls. She blinked against the light and attempted sitting up, but she couldn't. Was she restrained? No. But something was keeping her down. Her lazy blue eyes searched around and seeing no one, she tried to sit up again, but to no avail. It took a few minutes, but them she realized that her right arm was numb, making her muscles unreliable. She glanced over at her arm and blanched.  
  
"What the.what?!" she gasped as she noticed the large needle protruding from her arm. "Oh, God," she muttered, tilting her head away, a nauseated feeling swamping her insides. Using her other arm to hoist herself up, she looked around the room and spotted a large door, although it had no doorknobs or locks. She bit her bottom lip and gingerly pulled the needle from her arm, wincing visible. She let it drop to the floor, dragging a tube along with it. A shudder ran down her spine as she cradled her arm.  
  
"I'm getting out of here," she reassured herself, although she inwardly doubted that she'd find a way out. She climbed down from the cushioned table she had been on, which only brought back a dark memory of when she had been taken by the aliens. This is different, though, she thought, stilling cradling her numb arm. But a drowsy sensation swept over her and she felt herself stumble and waver as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
She crawled wordlessly to what seemed to be a door and twisted herself around so that she was sitting down, with her feet facing the door. The young girl braced herself and lashed out with her legs, striking the door several times with her feet. She muttered every curse word she knew as she repeated that method, until finally the door swung open, knocking Rebecca aside. She fell silent as she saw Aasim, along with a few others, glaring down at her.  
  
Rebecca squirmed under their gaze and slowly rose to her feet like a shameful child who had done something wrong to annoy his or her parents. She looked down and held her arm close, noticing that the feeling was coming back. But before she could do anything about her unexpected visitors, she felt several hands grab her arms and forcefully drag her back to the table. Her eyes widened and she gave a hopeless screech, erupting with struggles. She kicked, screamed, tore at flesh, bit, pinched, punched, and whatever else she could to get loose, although their grip didn't falter.  
  
She found herself thrown back onto the table, where four aliens altogether had to hold her down while the injected the needle again. Rebecca screamed and squirmed, letting out one last shriek as the needle pierced her skin, although she fell silent from tears after. Her hard gaze turned to Aasim, who had put the needle back into her skin. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" she asked through tears. The numbness slowly came back and she fought to move her arm, but it was no use.  
  
"It's a part of our plan. You won't notice a difference once when we're done here," he said, with a hushed voice, into her ear.  
  
Rebecca glared up at him, exclaiming, "What difference?! What are you doing to me?!?" She fumed with anger, struggling against the grip of the other beings around her. "Get me outta here!!" she screeched, focusing her mind on the peaceful surroundings of her hometown in Texas. Please work, she pleaded inwardly, Just work this once. A flooding sensation ran from head to toe and her eyes opened slowly, only to see the familiar white room with dull grey faces looking down at her.  
  
She gasped in pain as another needle was put into her other arm. She screamed angrily as red blood was being sucked from her blood vessels into a long tube that ran to an empty pouch. "That's MY blood!!" was all she managed. Dizziness surged through her and her head lolled to one side and she stared at Aasim through half-opened eyes. "How dare you." she whispered. "I'll kill you all one day," she vowed quietly. With a strained sigh, she slumped against the table, oblivious to the ones around her.  
  
The next time she awakened, she was in still in the same room but the lights were dimmed and she was not being poked with needles. She rose slowly, the dizziness now gone but leaving her with a strange sense. Rebecca stretched, feeling strangely refreshed and energized after the experience. After her blood had changed. She paused at her last thought and shuddered visibly. Looking down at herself, she let a small groan escape from her lips and leaned heavily against the wall.  
  
"Not again." She shook her head, trying to relieve the nausea that slowly became obvious. "Not again," she muttered. "I don't like this anymore," the young girl complained as she peered through her body and at the wall. No.it wasn't the wall. Her skin just had a chameleon effect. Just like before. She forced down a shaky shudder. "I hate this," she said, putting emphasis on hate.  
  
Rebecca pushed herself from the wall and stumbled over to the door. She raised her fists and pounded hard against the door, which was surprisingly made out of some white metal. The sound echoed through the room, although it went on unnoticed by the beings on the other side of the door. With a profound sigh, she broke out into a flood of tears, feeling useless in the prison-like room she was confined in, leaning her head against the door in defeat. In a huff of anger, she lashed out with her feet with a tremendous effort. "I hate this!!" she spat loudly, expressing her feelings between tears.  
  
With a huff, she slumped down to the ground, knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped lightly around her legs. She closed her eyes and muttered something inaudible under her breath. Rebecca rocked gently back and forth, her head swaying slightly at the motion. After a minute of peace and quiet, she stood and carefully searched the door until she found a latch.  
  
The latch was circular and had a knob in the middle. She took hold of the knob and pulled it out slightly, then turned it counter-clockwise twice, clockwise once, and counter-clockwise thrice. She carefully pushed the knob back into the latch. There was a series of clicks and finally, she grabbed the latch and pulled. She smiled triumphantly as the door dragged open slowly. She slipped out with a cat-like stealth, closing the door behind her, and turned to find herself in a long corridor. She shrugged to herself and kept on walking.  
  
She wandered about for at least fifteen minutes and it felt like she was going around in circles, since every corner and door looked alike. Rebecca almost became dizzy while walking down the twisting and turning corridors, although she would swallow hard and reassure herself. After another ten minutes, she came to a door that was a tad bit bigger that the others and was slightly ajar. She looked around and saw a panel beside it that had some sort of fancy writing on it. She shrugged but averted her attention when she heard voices come from within the room beyond the door.  
  
It only took a few minutes for her to realize that whoever was in that room, they were discussing something important, since they were talking in hushed whispers tinged with seriousness. She recognized one of the voices, at least. Aasim. She grimaced in hatred towards her ex-friend, what she had decided to call him after he had betrayed her twice by taking her to the aliens. But a twinge of guilt hit her heart and she couldn't help but feel the kinship towards him that many friends felt for each other.  
  
Tearing her mind from Aasim, she focused on what was being said. Although it was it the aliens' language of clicks, purrs, and hisses, her mind automatically translated it for her and the dialogue came naturally to her mind. The first one to talk was the alien leader, Këíhs. "What now? The transfusion is done but you haven't told her. At least you got the child back to us, I suppose."  
  
Aasim seemed to falter for he didn't reply at first. After a long pause, she heard him say, "Then that will be what I do next." She leaned against the doorframe, which was made of metal, straining to hear.  
  
"What will you tell her?" Këíhs asked coyly.  
  
"I will tell her that she cannot return to Earth and that she must trust me on what she needs to do," Aasim answered coolly, matching his tone.  
  
"And if she doesn't agree to join us against Earth?"  
  
Aasim faltered again, trying to come up with an agreeable reply. "I-I will say that she has no other choice." His voice trailed off slowly and silence reigned over the room.  
  
Finally, Këíhs said, "Yes, and she has no other choice. Either way, her precious planet will be destroyed, with her help or not, although it would take a great deal off our hands if she stayed on our side."  
  
Rebecca's stomach lurched as she peered through the crack between the doors. She watched and listened as another alien of equal power joined them, instead of staying to the side. "Sir, we have plotted the first targets according to the maps." She saw Këíhs nod for the alien, who appeared to be some sort of commander in an army, to continue with the plot numbers.  
  
However, she turned her head and rose from her squatting position she had took, not wanting to listen any further. She shook her head and fought the dreadful urge to throw up, which she was quite familiar with by this point. Turning her back to the pair of sliding doors (which were what they are), she moved herself forward, erupting in a brisk walk to get away from the discussion. She stopped once when she came to a corner and sat herself down, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. She wiped at her eyes, which had overflowed with tears. I'll never help them.never, she thought. Never. 


	8. Chapter Seven

ALIEN'S ANGEL by A Vulcan called Ka'Lyn  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Signs, which you already know. The only characters I own are the ones not from the movie, so there. Hah, I did it. Conquered the disclaimer!! *goes off, laughing like a maniac*  
  
Author's Note: Yea, chapter seven!! I'm so proud of myself! Oh, by the way, sorry for the delay. I've been having a wrestle with depression and my very own hallucinations (can you say, "fun"?). Geez, seeing aliens aren't real amusing, is it? Especially when they sit on your couch and pet your cats! *sniffs and cuddles her cats* Anyway.  
  
Quick Overview: Can Rebecca find her way out of the alien ship and "crash" their plans of using her to get revenge on Earth? Plus, she learns that escaping is useless.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The young girl slipped silently through the passageways, dreadfully lucky to not have bumped into anyone at the point of wandering around for at least an hour. The only real thing that bothered her had nothing to do with finding her way. It had to do with being seen. Her skin had the aliens' chameleon ability and to the regular eye, she would be a walking nothing with clothing. And that would definitely give her away. So, she finally stopped in the middle of the corridor and glanced both ways, finding that no one was coming. Then, she stripped, removing all articles of clothing from her body.  
  
She shivered in the cold air, for it felt like she was in an arctic atmosphere and she hadn't any clothes on. Chills ran down her spine and that shook her whole body mercilessly. (A/N: And here I am shivering, 'cause I've just eaten a blizzard from Dairy Queen.) Under her arm, she carried a bundle of clothing, looking desperately for a place to hide them. Eventually, she found that place. She was walking down a smaller hallway when she saw a knob on the wall. She immediately assumed that the knob belonged to some sort of door. And she was right. A small panel opened with the knob when she pulled at it experimentally, exposing a long, dark chute. She shrugged and dropped her clothes in it, happy to be rid of the one thing that would display her to the aliens. She also made a mental note of the place, just in case she ended up returning to the spot to retrieve her clothing.  
  
Meanwhile, Aasim had just stepped into the laboratory room where Rebecca had been held prisoner, or so it seemed. He stared around the room in horror when he saw no living being in there. Muttering something inaudible under his breath, he turned quickly and shot down the passageway, alerting the guards that inspected the ship that the one thing that would win their battle against Earth had gone missing. Midst hisses and clicks, Aasim thought to his self, Now she's in for it. The guards seemed to scatter immediately and began to search for the missing child. Aasim cursed as he saw Këíhs approach and fled the scene as fast as he could, saying that he would help look for Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca had never seen so many beings active at one time. The vessel was swarming with activity and she soon found out that she was the cause of that activity. But she realized that she must have still been invisible for no one paid any heed to the naked child that stood off to the side. She shivered again but thanked God for the chameleon-like ability she now had. With a silent sigh, she crept off, moving through doors as they opened, wandering down corridors, and making hilarious faces at the several aliens that she recognized for not being able to see her.  
  
However, the going wasn't as easy as it looked. With the hallways crowded with aliens, she found it hard not to bump into someone, which only caused more confusion among them. And it just happened that several times she had lost control over the invisibility, appearing before others' eyes, then disappearing again once when she realized what was going on. Was it just her or did the ability just come and go as it pleased? She shook her head at the thought and continued pressing onward, anxious to find a way out.  
  
Finally, she came to a room that was nothing like the others. It was like a beehive, filled with technical and mechanical machinery. Buttons of red, green, and orange gleamed in the low lights and the constant buzz that sounded slightly irritated her. In front of her was a screen, like that at a movie theater, and it showed an image of the Earth surrounded by the black void of space. Rebecca immediately decided that this must have been the control center of it all. This was where they maneuvered the ship and this was where she could crash it. That last thought came to her as a surprise.but it made perfect sense. Crash the ship and the aliens will be crippled, like they had crippled the military bases on Earth! she thought excitedly. With a triumphant smile, she walked around the large room, examining the machines with her eyes. But how would it work?  
  
Rebecca spent the next hour or so exploring the controls. She browsed past panels, control pads, switches, knobs, and all sorts of other things that were imaginable. She twiddled with the controls, although it almost came automatically to her, and she managed to not set off any alarms. With a smug smile, she let her hands float around, pushing buttons, flipping switches, until she got at least a bleak idea of what did what. However, something else guided her, an instinct perhaps, although it was much more peculiar.  
  
But, as she was researching the controls, the doors rolled open. Rebecca froze and stood rigid, holding her breath, hoping that her skin still blended in with the scenery. No such luck existed. She heard a furious growl and she hesitantly pivoted her head, seeing Këíhs with Aasim at his side. She forced down a small gulp and bravely matched their infuriated gaze. The young girl let out a shaky breath and waited, although nothing came.  
  
Slowly, Aasim approached silently, stopping with he was only a foot away from her. Rebecca turned to face him, arms crossed over her bare chest, taking a cocky pose with her weight shifted to one leg. She glared up at him while he glared down at her. A look was held among the two for only a few moments but it was enough to send chills through her whole body, causing her to falter. Aasim didn't falter, however. Instead, his hand shot out and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her to the ground, Rebecca giving a cry of sudden pain. He knelt down beside her, still with a tight grip on her hair, and smirked at her twisted face. "Look who I found sneaking around, wretch," he hissed lowly to her in clicks.  
  
Rebecca blinked back tears and strained to keep her head down, although Aasim forced her head upwards, so that their eyes met. She bit her lip and stared back, evenly. She rose up reluctantly from her knees into a squatting position. Keeping her face straight, she fought for balance and finally, feeling herself falling backwards, her leg shot up and at the alien's chest. But Aasim was expecting something and his other hand snaked out and caught her foot before in made contact with anything. Rebecca felt herself fall backwards, but Aasim's grip on her foot and hair kept her from hitting the ground, although that brought even more pain and she screeched out loud.  
  
Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and Rebecca gave up, falling limp to the ground. Aasim loosened his hand, which was entangled in her hair and hesitantly let go of her foot. "Will you cooperate?" he asked and held out a clawed hand, offering peace for the time being. Rebecca looked down haughtily at it and spat on his hand, causing Aasim to withdraw slightly. He growled and wiped it on his leg, a grimace clear on his face. "You'll pay," was all he said.  
  
Rebecca snickered and almost burst out laughing at him, despite her current situation. How she wanted to slap the jerk across the face and scream at him, just for the heck of expressing her emotions. However, all she found words to say was, "May I.get my clothes?" Her voice was sort of sheepish and she felt a warmness rise to her cheeks. "Please?" she urged. "It's kind of embarrassing, although I doubt you'd understand, running around with no clothes on yourself," she hissed, although in English.  
  
She looked up, however, when the doors were slung open again and wrinkled her nose at the sight of guards. Këíhs and the guards held a quick and short discussion, although Rebecca didn't pay any attention, having her mind set on getting her clothes back, especially when sneaking around was out of the question. Aasim hesitantly nodded and turned to the guards, telling them to escort her. She blanched but remained silent, giving Aasim a poisonous glance. She rose quietly, brushing back the strands of hair that were out of place on her head. With a nod from the guards, she pushed herself by Aasim, nudging him not too gently as she passed, and set herself in the middle of the small circle of guards.  
  
They exited promptly and she set off in a brisk pace, ignoring the wary and confused glances she got from the aliens that they passed by. She pursed her lips and remained silent, guiding them to the place where her clothes ought to be. She walked quickly, with the guards trying to match her pace. The young girl led them, remembering exactly where she put her clothes. After a good few minutes of walking, Rebecca came to the familiar small door on the wall with the knob. She grabbed the knob and pulled the panel open, revealing the chute with a bundle of clothing at the top. She snatched up her clothes and hastily dressed, not caring who was watching.  
  
So, now fully clothed, she turned on her heel and with a shriek, she broke into a neck-break sprint, away from the guards as they cried out in surprised. Her short hair tossed behind her and her blue eyes narrowed as she dodged between groups of guards, who tried to grab her unsuccessfully. She scampered like a mouse, desperate and quick, trying to avoid large mobs of aliens, although the hallways were dotted with them. Rebecca only knew that she had to escape from them, no matter how many guards were right behind her.  
  
Turning a corner sharply, she ran right into someone, the impact causing her to be thrown onto the ground. With an exasperated groan, she felt hands gripping her arms and dragging her up to her feet. Rebecca looked up at the fiery eyes of Aasim. "I knew you'd try to escape," he hissed lowly. Rebecca shuddered under his gaze and slowly lowered her head, gritting her teeth together in anger. "How did I know?" he continued, making her even more agitated. He knew what he was doing; he knew how to get to her. He lowered himself so he was face to face with her.  
  
"How?" she spat venomously. Her eyes gleamed dangerously in the bright lights on the ceiling. "How do you know, tell me," she played along. She also knew the game, although she didn't know his answer. Fighting back the waves of fury that surged through her veins, she pursed her lips together tightly and waited for an answer.  
  
Aasim raised a finger and tapped her forehead, causing her to growl and bare her teeth like a wild animal. He smiled and Rebecca shuddered again, shivering slightly. "When you were first taken captive, a chip was placed below your skin, right above your brow. I have one similar, too. It gives us a psychic connection," he explained slyly, Rebecca blanching almost immediately. "That's how I always was able to find you." He smiled evilly and she ripped on arm free from the guards' grip, slapping him across the face, although he didn't wince, just rose back up and stared down at her.  
  
The guards' reaction was fast and they restrained her even more, holding her arms back in a death grip. Rebecca shook her head slowly, glaring up into the eyes of her enemy, the alien who had helped her through her struggles with her new blood faithfully. How can friends end up enemies so quickly? she thought. Blinking back tears, she slowly gave in and fell limp in the guards' grip. With a sigh, she bowed her head and took several breaths, thinking about what Aasim had said. Were her thoughts never safe? Would she ever have privacy in her mind?  
  
The guards resulted in dragging her off to a solitary room that would be guarded at all times by a security group. She was thrown in and the door was shut and locked. Wiping at the overwhelming tears, Rebecca sat with her back against a wall, stuck at the drawing board again. How many times would it take for her to finally escape? Five? Twelve? Or would she never escape? The thought sent a chill down her spine and she closed her eyes, head leaned back. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, finding comfort in the position. "Back to the drawing board." she whispered. "Back to the beginning." 


	9. Chapter Eight

ALIEN'S ANGEL by A Vulcan called Ka'Lyn  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Signs, or the characters from the movie. Duh.  
  
Author's Note: Any ideas? I'm stuck. Maybe Rebecca will find a way out of this mess in a dream or something that I have that will give me inspiration. Nah. Just kidding.  
  
Quick Overview: Rebecca, a prisoner aboard the alien spacecraft, must figure out how to get back to the control center to literally crash the alien ship. But an old friend will actually help her this time!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
In the small white room, Rebecca paced across the tiled ground, counting the small squares, one by one. It was the best thing she could do in the boredom! Slowly but surely, she came to the corner and wall that was opposite to the one she started at. "One thousand, four hundred, twenty-six tiles," she said softly to herself. "What a bore. What a bore!" she exclaimed, stomping one foot against the tiled floor. With an exasperated sigh, she leaned against the white wall and fought back a yawn.  
  
A little while later, she could be found skipping along the perimeter of the room, chanting happily as she stepped on the cracks between the tiles, "Step on a crack and break Aasim's back!" She continued that function for over an hour. Eventually, she got tired of bouncing around and finally sat herself down with her back against the wall. She leaned her head against the cold wall and slowly drifted into a labored sleep.  
  
Time passed as the girl slept and several times the doors were opened, giving her the greatest chance to escape. Only if she were awake. Aasim entered the room silently and peered down at Rebecca, watching her sleep restlessly. He shook his head and knelt down next to her, lifting her into his arms gently so to not awaken her. He rose up calmly, the young girl cradled in his arms, and he exited the room promptly, giving the guards a nod as he passed them.  
  
Walking briskly, but making sure his actions weren't suspicious, Aasim made his way down the normally white hallways, which were now dimmed and grey. The corridors were nearly abandoned, for it was time for sleep and rest in the alien spacecraft. But Aasim was wide-awake and eager to work. And Rebecca had a part to play in this work. After passing many doors and passageways, he came to his destination. Opening the doors, he paced in, depositing the girl in a far corner so she could rest until he needed her assistance.  
  
Standing next to the control panel at the helm in the control room, his claw-like hands punching in a new set of coordinates. He was setting a new course! The faint beep from the controls roused Rebecca, however, and she stared, wide-eyed, around at the new room she was in, although it was recognizable. Blinking away sleep, she heaved herself up to her feet and gazed over at Aasim. "What are you doing??" she gasped, half filled with shock, the other half filled with amazement.  
  
"Putting an end to the annihilation of Earth," the alien replied bluntly.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, baffled, gaping at him. Was this the same Aasim that wanted to destroy Earth a few hours ago? Most likely not! She swallowed down confusion and wandered over to his side, watching over his shoulder as he punched in another command. "Why?" she finally asked, eyebrows knit together in wonder.  
  
Aasim turned his head in her direction and gave her a small but earnest smile. "I had a long discussion with myself, you could say. But I realized that every breathing creature has a right to live where it was meant to live. And the human's place is to live on Earth," he explained proudly. Rebecca blinked owlishly and raised an eyebrow, her head cocked to one side. "I'll explain in more detail later."  
  
Rebecca nodded and moved to the side as Aasim brushed by her. He went to the doors and opened a panel that contained the security controls. He set to work overwriting the current settings by replacing the lock password with a new one so no one could enter. Once when the doors were secured, Aasim busied himself at the helm, where he would make sure the spaceship would fly smoothly. Rebecca stood next to him, watching the panel light up with a button was pushed.  
  
The young girl glanced up and she watched through the viewports, where she saw small specks of light go by as the ship traveled with speed. She immediately recognized the large red and cream planet with the storm belt and felt a rush of excitement. She was going home! Wavering slightly from the excitement, she had to grab onto Aasim's arm to keep herself steady. Rebecca beamed at the viewports, watching as they passed through the asteroid belt, where Aasim had to take the controls and dodge the asteroids that flew at them.  
  
Soon enough, the blue and green planet came up of the viewports in the distance. Rebecca's smile slowly faded and she looked over at Aasim with confusion. "You're going to crash this ship with us in it?" Aasim nodded but remained silent. "That's suicide! How can you.?" she whispered, hesitantly, although Aasim remained wordless and quiet. She took a reluctant breath and returned to the same corner she was in earlier, curling up to sleep. Aasim glanced over at her and smiled to himself peacefully as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Rebecca was awakened rudely by the ship's shaking with terrible tremors. She was bashed about as she stumbled to her feet, only to find herself on the floor again. She heard screams from outside the doors, banging, alarms, and movement. All the noises filled her ears and overwhelmed her. She could hear the hull of the ship creaking in pain. The young girl was buffeted by a piece of equipment that had come loose in the commotion. "What's going on?!" she hollered over the sirens at Aasim.  
  
He gave her a look and shouted, "We've entered Earth's atmosphere!"  
  
"Oh God," she muttered, clutching her stomach with both hands as she rose unsteadily to her feet, pushing aside the item that had knocked her over. "I never liked rollercoasters." she whispered. To make everything worse, though, the lights began to flicker and eventually went out altogether. Rebecca let out an exasperated groan and gripped onto whatever was closest - a panel protruding from the wall. She held on for dear life as she was rocked back and forth on the wild ride. "How much longer?" she cried as she was rocked to one side.  
  
Aasim stood nearby, claws clinging to the helm's control panel. He looked at the panel and replied, "Twelve minutes and twenty-three seconds, and counting." Rebecca hid a gulp as she lost her grip and was literally thrown across the room with a small shriek. She landed against the helm's control panel with a thud and a groan and slid down to the floor limply next to Aasim. She recovered quickly, but painfully and had to support herself by leaning against Aasim's side.  
  
Rebecca took a shaky breath and regained her composure as much as possible. She watched silently as Aasim maintained a set course at the helm. Then, finding enough courage that she could gather, she turned to Aasim and said softly, "I never expected anything like this to happen." She paused at the glance he gave her and she looked down sheepishly before continuing. "You've been like a brother to me since day one, right? Teaching me how to survive and all, I mean." her voice trailed off once more as she realized that Aasim appeared to not be listening. But he waved at her, indicating for her to continue. "What I'm trying to say is.well, you're my best friend and I love you," she spat quickly, blushing slightly at her confession.  
  
Aasim turned his piercing black eyes towards her and smirked, making her feel even more embarrassed. "So, now you're telling me this?" he asked with a smug smirk. "Great timing, I'll say!" Rebecca adopted a face of mock anger and struck his arm with a swipe of her hand. He chuckled and averted his attention back to the controls. Rebecca chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and fought back a smile. Raising her hand again, she hit him hard on the arm. "HEY!!" he exclaimed, eyes wide, glaring down at her. "What was that for?!"  
  
It was Rebecca's turn to laugh. "You're supposed to say something nice, you know, not something rude," she hissed, matching his smirk. "I was saying something kind and I expect a kind answer, thank you." Aasim gave her a venomous look and she laughed softly, elbowing him in the side. "Come on, say something nice for once. Before we die, got that?" she urged.  
  
Aasim rolled his eyes dramatically and waved her off, trying to concentrate, but when Rebecca persisted, he looked down, lips pursed, thinking of something nice to say. "Uh." Rebecca raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, waiting impatiently. "Well."  
  
"Come on, we only have six minutes left."  
  
"I reserve that last five minutes for me to think," he shot back, causing her to sigh. However, after a long minute or so, Aasim said, "Okay, how about this: You taught me how to appreciate other species and their customs, which led me to decide against destroying Earth. How's that, miss- smarty-pants?" She put her hands akimbo, shaking her head in disgust. "Fine! I give."  
  
"Just say that you like me," she said with an evil grin. "After all you've put me through, I want to know if you even care."  
  
"'Course I care! Why do you think I'd be risking my own life right now?!" Rebecca giggled and Aasim glared at her, realizing what she had made him admit. "Fine, fine. I like you. A lot, in fact." She gave him a triumphant smile and he rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Good enough for me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, well, if you don't mind, let me steer this thing to its death, please," Aasim snapped. Rebecca nodded and smiled, waiting patiently for the crash to come, although they had two minutes left.  
  
However, Rebecca's mind flooded with ideas, a possible alternate course they could take that would twist their original plan to kill both of them. Her eyes widened and she grabbed onto Aasim's wrist tightly, then closed her eyes and focused. Home, she thought. Take us home!  
  
There was a bright, blinding light that engulfed the room. Then, it slowly faded, leaving nothing living in the room. It had worked! Rebecca and Aasim were safe and sound somewhere else while the ship was destined to crash. The time ticked by.  
  
Five.  
  
Four.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
ZERO!  
  
The aircraft made impact with the liquid waves of the Atlantic Ocean, causing waves to spread in every direction. But no one saw the event, for it was at night, not even the watchmen at their posts. The alien spacecraft sunk down slowly, never to be seen again. 


End file.
